Secrets, The Truth, & Lies:How They Combine
by kamtwiheart
Summary: Bella and Edward are a happily married couple, that is until Edward is caught with his secretary Tanya in the act. Secrets come out. The truth is told. Lies are formed. Can Edward gain Bella's trust back? Does he even want to?  All Human
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I let out a breath of relief as I threw myself into the car. Work has been really getting to me lately. Who knew having your own business was this stressful? My business partners weren't making this week's task of planning the fashion show any easier. I shake my head and smile at the thought of them as I pull out of the parking lot. It brings me back to how we first met.

I come from a divorced home. My mother escaped from Forks when I was a baby, leaving my father, Charlie, behind. She found a new home in Phoenix along with a new husband. Phil was... Okay. I was 13 when my mom married him. I wasn't looking for him to play the role of daddy and Phil was just fine with that. We got along, but the honeymoon stage they were going through was sickening. So, I decided it was time to pay Charlie an extended visit.

He was shocked when I told him I wanted to come stay, but he didn't question it. Adjusting to life in Forks was difficult at first. I moved during the summer before 8th grade. So I figured I wouldn't be noticed as much. Boy was I wrong. The stares and whispers followed me constantly throughout the day. And by the next week, it hadn't gotten any better. I was use to eating lunch alone on the steps to the school, but one day this short energetic girl came to sit beside me.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I'm Dr. Cullen's daughter. I'm in the same grade as you. Oh, and I have a brother. You might know him. He's in our grade too. Do you know him? He has green eyes and coppery hair. He's aggravating but I love him. Do you have a brother or sister? Do you like it here? ", she gushed in one long lengthy sentence.

I laughed. I liked her. She seemed weird, but a good weird. From that day on, we were best friends.

We didn't meet Rosalie until we got to high-school. Rosalie was a sophomore that year and she was dating Alice's and Edward's older brother, Emmet. Coincidentally enough, Emmet became close to Rose's twin brother, Jasper. And Jasper had a crush on Alice. It was one bug circle of dating I guess.

I was like the 5th wheel most of the time because of the fact that Edward rarely hung with us. He had his own clique.

Anyway, fast forward some years later and everybody had went their separate ways to college and then on with their lives. I had majored in Business and Marketing. I was confused after I graduated though. I had no idea where to go or what to do. So, I decided to move back close to home. I settled on Port Angeles, not tiny like Forks but not huge like Seattle.

I was in a local bar one night when Alice and Rose walked in. It was an amazing reunion. We gushed on and on for hours as we caught up. Rose and Emmet had married immediately after we graduated high school. Apparently it was very small and low key, which I'm shocked at because I know Rosalie and her taste. Alice and Jasper were engaged.

They questioned me on why I had moved back so close to home. And I did the same to them. We all and something in common:being clueless on what to do with our degrees. They both had majored in Fashion. There's really not much to do with that around here. Finally after multiple drinks. Rose tossed an idea out.

"Hell with Bella's degree in Marketing and our degrees in Fashion, we should just go into business. "

We all laughed it on until it hit us... That's hell of a good idea. Thus, Arobel was born.

I shook my head as I pulled into the driveway of my home. We started off as a clothing store, but now we were a nationally recognized brand. I was so proud of my friends, my sisters. We made our dream come true along with marrying our dream guys.

Oh yes, I had forgotten about that part. During the Grand opening of Arobel, Edward had attended. It had been years since we had layed eyes on each other. It was like electricity was flowing through every inch of the room. That night we had set out plans for dinner the next day, and after that it was history. We were married by the time I was 24, and now I'm 27 and still as in love with him as I was over 5 years ago.

I smiled as I got out of the car. I walked towards the door and paused as I finally notice Edwards's car in the garage. That's strange. I went over his schedule in my head. He was supposed to be at a meeting with Jasper and Emmet at their telecommunications business's headquarters in Seattle today. I shrug it off. Maybe it was cancelled or early.

I turn the knob and realized the door is locked. I dig through my purse for the keys I had just thrown in there. Edward usually doesn't lock the door when it's just him in the house. I unlock the door and step in. I drop my bag on the couch as I head to the kitchen. I honestly don't feel like cooking. Maybe we could just go out tonight. I glance at the kitchen window. It's only 3. I still have time to make reservations. I was about to reach for my phone when I heard a noise from upstairs.

What im the world was Edward doing? I followed the noise to my bedroom door. It was slightly opened. I decided to peek.

What I see makes me want to vomit. It makes me want to run screaming from the room. It kills me on the inside. It makes me regret everything I've worked for in my relationship for the past 5 years.

Edward is in our bed, in our home, fucking another woman.


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't real. It can't be real. Not my Edward, my sweet adoring husband. I clasp my hand over my mouth to keep from crying out. I can't help myself. I look again. The woman flips over as Edward changes their position. Her strawberry blonde hair fans out over the sheets. Strawberry blonde... Tanya?

Tanya was Edward's secretary. She'd been working for him for almost a year now. She was young, 21, and wanted to intern. So, Edward gave her a secretary position. I'd met her multiple times at functions, and of course when I'd stop by the business just to see my husband. I never even imagined...

I was weak. All I could do was make it to the steps and sit down. Their moans filled the air. I believe I'm actually going to get sick. What do I do? How do I handle this? I've just caught my husband cheating and I'm about to come apart at the seams.

Finally, their moans stop. I panic. What's going to happen? I begin to lift myself up when I hear Edward speak.

"Tanya I appreciate the pick me up, but you know my wife is due home from work any minute. And what happened to strictly your place, the office, or a hotel? "

" Oh cut the crap Edward. You know you liked it. I saw the way you were looking at me at the meeting. Could barely focus on your sales outlook because you were focusing on my skirt", Tanya laughed.

Edward cleared his throat, "Well none of that matters. This can't happen again. Not here anyway."

"You're acting as if you love the old hag", Tanya snided.

Edward's voice was strong and hard, "Watch your fucking mouth. I do love my wife. I love her with all my heart and soul."

Tanya's voice became sarcastic, "Yeah sure you love her. You love her, but you come into my bed at least once a week? You love her, but you pay my bills. You love her, but you bought me a car? You love her, but you constantly lie to her? Oh yes, that's true love for you."

Everything in the house goes quiet. Then, Bam! Something hits the wall. I hear picture falling from the wall and breaking as they come in contact with the floor.

"Look bitch, let's get something straight. I do those things for you because you're an easy slut who gets wet at the sight of a dollar sign. You know maybe it's my fault I've made your ass delusional. You think because I throw some money at you, you'll be my wife one day. Think again. I love Bella. I should've left your ass alone after that one drunken mistake but no I had to come back. You think I need you huh? I'm going to show your ass better than I can tell you. You're fired. Your "funds" are also being cut off. Your lease is over in 6 months,so I'd be finding a new job to pay for it if I were you. Now get your shit and leave before my wife gets home."

I was in shock. I didn't know if it was from the information I just received or if it was from Edward's tone and language. Either way I had to shake this off and figure out my next move. I quickly walked down the steps and sat on the couch. Lame? I know, but I don't know what else to do.

Tanya was whining as she made her way down. I could hear Edward's heavier footsteps as well. Tanya was so distraught that she didn't notice me, but Edward stopped clean in his tracks. You'd think he had saw a ghost.

My eyes burned into his,"Well, honey why wasn't I invited to this meeting? "

" Bella, honey let me explain ", he pleads.

Tanya rubs her tear stained eyes and smirks between us.

" So, how long has this been going on? ", I question pathetically.

Edward seems to be frozen so Tanya answers proudly," Alomst 6 months."

I nod my head to cover my heart literally breaking at the moment, "Wow. 6 months, huh? So Edward, do you love her?"

Edward snaps out of his trance, "No, baby. Only you."

I laugh almost hysterically," Okay only me? But, you've been laying down with this hoe for months! That's not love, Edward! You're sick if you think this is the idea of marriage Edward."

Once again, Tanya speaks for him, "Maybe if you weren't at work so damn much and home with your man, you'd have an idea of marriage."

I snap my head towards Edward. Is that how he felt? That was a low blow. Edward and I had had countless discussions and arguments about us both being home more. I didn't know it was that much of a prominent problem. Was this my fault? The thought put so much anger into me. That's all I could feel :anger and hurt, anger and hurt.

I narrowed my eyes, "Is she also your spokesperson, or is she just your hoe?"

They both winced at my comment. I tried to calm myself. I stared into Edward's eyes. I was searching. I was searching for the Edward I grew up with. I was looking for the Edward I met at the Grand opening. I was pleading for the Edward who asked me to be his wife. I was wishing for my husband. What hurt me the most was that I saw neither.

"Say something ", I whispered.

He said nothing. It sent me to the brink. I grabbed my bag and ran. I didn't know where the hell I was going. But anywhere was better than here.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Tears streamed down my face as i knocked on the door of the Cullen mansion. It was beautiful inside and out. It took years of planning and building to get this house in the form it was in, but at the moment architecture was the least of my worries.

Visions of what i had just witnessed passed before my eyes. I shook my head violently, trying to get my head clear. It hurt me physically, mentally, and very much emotionally. Finally, the door opened. Alice, in her usual happy frantic state, overlooked my despair and hugged me. After noticing my sobs she froze immediately and looked at me.

"Bella, sweetie. Is everything okay?", she asked quietly. I shook my head and began to sob. She pulled me into the house and sat me on the couch. At this point i was shaking and crying.

"Okay, baby. Now tell me what's going on.", she said gently. I tried my hardest to talk through my violent tears. I told Alice EVERYTHING. At the end of my crazy snot filled story, Alice began to cry too. So, there we were. Two grown women holding each other and crying,

Finally, the tears stopped. I sat there staring off in place while Alice stared at me. i guess she was waiting on me to snap, but i stayed calm. It felt as if hours had passed by when i heard Rosalie's voice fill the house. "ALIIIIIIIIICE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT GUSTAVO SAID HE COULDNT DO THE MODELS' HAIR AT THE AROBEL FAHION SHOW?! NOW I GOTTA GO TRY TO HIRE NATHANIEL LAST MINUTE!"

Her screams got closer and closer as she neared the family room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she eyed mine and Alice's teared stain faces. "What the hell is going on?", she tried to stay firm but you could tell, she was worried something had happened.

Alice wiped her face with her hand,"Um...Rose...can I speak to you in the kitchen...please?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Is somebody dead?"

"No...just c'mon", Alice stated with a bit more meaning. Rose followed, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

So, what was going to happen now? Were we getting a divorce? Would Alice and the rest of his family hate me forever? Would they accept Tanya with open arms?

_ That's when a "vision" hit. I could see Tanya laughing and smiling while sitting on Edward's lap at the family dinner table._

_"Oh Tanya you're so sweet and smart!', Esme would say with a smile._

_"Yes son, you really found yourself a catch there!", Carlisle would say proudly._

_"Oh and she's fuckin HOT", Emmet would say with a burst of laughter._

The vision disappeared but my anger and hurt didn't. Where would i stay? No...how would i tell my parents?! Tears began to stream but i stopped them. I needed to stay strong. I was the only one person i could TRULY count on.

I head footsteps enter and looked up. Rose had a grim look on her face as she carried a large glass of water while Alice followed with one of my favorite deserts, a strawberry pastry. Even that couldn't brighten my day. I shook my head at both. Alice sighed while Rose rubbed my shoulders shaking her head and murmuring to herself ,"Wow..I neva...wouldve thought...Edward...Cant be?...no..."

I sprinted up off the couch and began to search for the only thing that could ease my pain. The Wine cabinet was somewhere near the pantry in the Cullen kitchen and hat was where i wanted to be. I easily found it and opened the door. I didn't look at names. I just grabbed 3 bottles. Found one of the largest glasses and began to mix and pour. Alice busted through the doorway,"Have you lost your DAMN mind?".

I shook my head,"no...but it would be better than this". She reached for my glass,"PLEASE ALICE! Let me help me. I NEED THIS!", I yelled.

She started to cry and left the room. I began to drink as much as I could as fast as I could...

Rose POV

Alice returned to the family room with new tears. "What's wrong?", I asked concerned.

"She's drinking her sorrows away..." ,she whispered.

"Well,let her get through her difficult time how she wants", I replied making room on the couch.

I was glad Carlisle was at work and Esme was working on a new design with friends in a near city. Emmet and Jasper had went to the mountains for a trip. If they were her it would be an even bigger mess. It's best that Alice and I knew first. But, how was I gonna tell Carlisle and Esme that their son was a cheater? I shook my head. I could only IMAGINE how Bella was feeling. I was here for her though. And the next time i see Edward or that skank Tanya, No one is safe.

_Thinking of Edward and Tanya reminded me of a day I had went to visit Edward at work. I just entered without knocking, as All of our family members do to each other and there she sat on his desk. Her red blouse was too low cut, and you could see her thighs from a mile away in that black MINI MINI MINI MINI skirt. They seem ed to be having a VERY intimate conversation because after she heard me enter she immediately jumped off his desk and straightened her skirt._

_She greeted me with an easy...fake smile,"Hay Rose"._

_I nodded and looked at Edward._

_"Uuum, , I'll get back with you on when I need those files", Edward stuttered out a bit shocked._

_Tanya smiled at him," Anytime". Her reply may sound innocent but when I heard it, it seemed very...seductive. Then she walked out, moving her hips slowly..._

Now I see and understand. I was so blind. I wanted to hit myself. I should've payed attention. I shouldnt've just blamed their awkwardness on being in shock from being barged in on a BUSINESS conversation. I should've seen...I should've warned Bella...

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard glass hit the floor and a loud thud following it. I paused before I immediately tore my way to the kitchen. I stopped and gasped..."OH MY GOSH! ALICE CALL 911!", I screeched as I immediately fell to my knees beside Bella as she was sprawled out unconscious on the floor.

Alcohol and glass was everywhere over the floor but mingled in was a red sticky substance...I gasped when I realized...Blood

* * *

><p>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! lol :) Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rose POV

I paced back and forth in the waiting room. Yes, it was official. Bella is crazy.…extremely crazy. Thank God Carlisle was on duty. He's going to have questions later, but we'll worry about that when it comes. I mean he has to find out eventually right?

Alice grabs my arm and pulls me into the chair beside her.

"You're making me nervous", she whispers, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

I shook my head and placed my elbows on my knees, "Did you try calling Edward?"

Alice frowned, "He won't pick up or answer any of my texts. I told him it was an emergency. He probably thinks Bella ran and told us and we have an army waiting on him."

I laughed and then my face fell into a grimace. "I can't believe he did this.…to Bella... To the family."

Alice didn't answer. She just stares off into space. It seemed like we'd been waiting for hours. I threw myself out of the chair and began pacing again. Ugh. What is taking so damn long?

As if on cue, Carlisle appeared through the entrance. I looked up at him expectingly.

He sighed, "She must've fell into the wine rack or dropped the bottle or glass she had. That's where the blood came from. She hit her head pretty hard but she's fine. What happened, Rose?"

I bit my lip. "She was upset about something, I guess from work. You know with the fashion show and stuff going on. And you know Bella is a clutz."

Carlisle raised his eyebrow. I know he wasn't buying my story but it wasn't my business to tell. Besides it was between Bella and Edward... For now. "Can I see her? Please?"

Carlisle smiled," She's getting... some... Extra medical attention right now. "

I panicked." You said she was fine... I thought... "

" Nothing is wrong,we just found something else when we were checking her out. "

Alice, who had been quietly listening in her seat, lifted herself up." What do you mean? "

Carlisle's smile hadn't fell the whole time we were talking." Well they should be through now, how about you go ask her yourself huh?"

Alice and I shared a worried glance. What the hell was going on? We walked to Bella's room. Carlisle's peeked in then opened the door to let us proceed in. "I have some other patients to see. Remember she's going to be okay but don't stress her out too much."

I nodded my head. She looked better. As good as you could look for just having to find out your husband has been cheating on you. She was so deep in thought it took her some second to register that we were in the room. She smiled. "HI."

Alice ran to her side and hugged her, "Don't ever make me go through that again. You scared me half to death!"

I shook my head. "My question is:What was Carlisle talking about? He said something about finding something but you're fine so...?"

Bella frowned, "Oh. Well they won't give me anything but Tylenol for the pain now. Because of what they found."

Alice furrowed her brow. "What doe what they found have to do with pain medication?"

I glanced back at Bella. She sighed. "Because anything else I take will cross through the placenta."

My eyes widened. Tylenol... Placenta... BABY!

Alice practically tackled Bella with this hug. "Omg you're having a baby! I'm going to be an aunt! Just think about the clothes. Omg and the baby shower! We have to start planning."

Bella said nothing. I sat on the end of her bed. "Aren't you happy?"

Bella's eyes immediately watered. She sniffles, "oh yeah. I'm sooo happy to be pregnant by my husband who's cheating on me. I'm so happy to have to worry about being pregnant and also handling a divorce at the same time. Oh and the joys of being a single parent. Can't wait!". Her voice had turned sarcastic and hard through her rant. And then the tears began again.

I reached out to touch her leg as Alice clutched her. "Sweetie who says you have to get a divorce? I mean... Well... Unless you want to. Do you want to?"

Bella shrugged. Alice stroked her hair. "Well no matter what you decide, we're here."


	5. Reviews and Updated Chapters

I wasn't going to address the obvious hate I'm getting back from this story but it's really aggravating me so let me say this. For those of you who say I write like an adolescent, let me explain. The first original 3 chapters of this story were from 3 and 4 years ago. And YES at the time I WAS 12 & 13. So that explains a lot. I wasn't going to ever write again but because of the positive feedback which outweighed the bad, I decided to try and salvage it. Do I know it's written in an immature matter? Of course I was TWELVE. So you all can stop stating the obvious and please kindly direct yourself off of my story. Constructive criticism is always welcomed but now it's just repetitive hate and I won't tolerate it. Plus, from what I'm observing is that most of you having your RUDE comments don't even write yourselves.

But due to the fact that many of you say those first chapters are so poorly done, I have looked at them, and I agree. So, to help with the transition from my 12 year old writing to my writing style now, I have redone the first 2 chapters. So please go back and look at those as you wish. I'm doing it for those who love the story, not to make those who obviously have negative things to say happy. I will be rewriting chapter 3 later. Have a nice day and enjoy. Please review.


End file.
